The present invention is directed to a holder, or support, for a container that is filled with paint, varnish, and the like, that is ready to be applied to a surface. The holder of the invention is especially intended for suspension from a rung of a ladder, so that a container of paint that is supported thereon may be readily accessible to a painter while he is standing on any rung of the ladder.
It is generally known that in the process of painting a wall, a house, and the like, one must ascend a ladder in order to reach different elevations. Typically, a conventional ladder has a pivotal shelf, or support, that is used for supporting a paint can or paint-roller pan thereon. This shelf is usually located near the top of the ladder. Thus, when a painter is located at a lower one of the rungs of the ladder, access to the paint can on the shelf is made more difficult, and requires that the painter reach up, or sometimes partially climb up, the ladder, in order to access the paint in the paint can or paint-roller pan. The pivotal shelf also has the considerable disadvantage of not retaining the paint can or pan firmly in place. Thus, if the painter is not careful, the paint or paint-roller pan could fall from off the pivotal shelf.
It would, therefore, be highly advantageous to provide a device or product that would allow continual repositioning of a support for a container of paint, and the like, which retains it firmly in place.